Archives : Lavi x Allen
by Eisen-chan
Summary: Micros-fictions toute pour le moins de milles mots, sur la vie de Allen et Lavi, plutôt ... Humoristique ! Le Taille-fine et Régime ont déjà été posté ! - Et ce sera quoi après ? - Et bien ... Je ne sais pas.
1. Prévenus

Vous vous apprêtez à lire une suite de drabbles sur le couple Lavi/Allen du manga D Gray man.  
Ceci est un pairing homme/homme !  
S'il s'agît d'une erreur, je vous demanderai de quitter cette page, et de retourner vaguer à vos occupations de même ci vous ne supportez pas le pairing.  
Si vous êtes venu ici pour lire ces drabbles, bienvenue à vous cher visiteur !

Tous les drabbles qui suivront cet article seront soumis au disclamer suivant :

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

Si tout problème survient à cause de ces drabbles, ils seront supprimés. Si vous avez lu ces drabbles et que vous n'étiez pas en accord avec ça, ne venez pas vous plaindre, je n'en suis pas responsable. Vous êtes responsable de ce que vous lisez.

The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.

If any problem occurs because of these drabbles, they will be deleted. If you read these drabbles and that you were not in agreement with it, do not come complaining, I'm not responsible. You are responsible for what you read.


	2. Le Taille-fine

**Bonjour à toutes celles/tout ceux qui suivent le cours de mes One-shot et Drabbles ! Aujourd'hui, je vous poste un drabble sur le couple Lavi x Allen ... Le premier que j'ai pu écrire ! *O* Et regardez cette merveille de l'écriture ... 725 mots pile ! Je suis une grande maniaque et j'aime beaucoup quand mes écrits et photo finissent sois pas 0 sois pas 5. Et c'est un Lavi x Allen ! C'est un signe ! **

**Disclamer : Les personnages mis en scène dans ce drabble ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.**

**Contenu : C'est un drabble de moins de 1000 mots, et plus précisément, 725 mots ! Régalez-vous les fan(e)s du Lavi x Allen ! **

* * *

Acte (1) : Le Taille-fine aux pruneaux

{3 Janvier 1894}

Nous savons tous qu'après les grandes fêtes de Noël, vient le tour des pertes de poids. Dans l'appartement que partageaient Allen et Lavi le calme régnait. C'était calme. Trop calme. La raison était bien simple : Le lapin roux venait tout juste de se lever, et, il y a quelques minutes, il dormait encore à poings fermés. C'est ainsi qu'il quitta sa chambre pour la salle de bain en titubant légèrement.

En entrant dans la pièce, il se rua sur le lavabo pour s'asperger longuement le visage d'eau. Rien de mieux pour se réveiller ... Se dit-il. Après avoir fait sa toilette matinale, il sortit de la salle sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte. C'est en voyant le couloir vide qu'il se rendit compte du vide déjà préexistant depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes : Allen n'était pas là. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé à côté de lui dans le grand lit double qu'ils partageaient, ni dans la salle de bain qu'il réservait le matin de bonne heure. Car on peut dire que notre lapin n'est pas habitué à se lever à sept heures trente précise tous les matins.

Et c'est avec sa nonchalance habituelle qu'il emprunta le long chemin menant au salon. Effort vain, puisqu'il n'y trouva aucunes traces de l'albinos. Il se risqua tout de même à l'appeler avec sa voix enrouée du matin, en plaçant sa main en porte-à-faux :

« Aaaaallen ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse digne d'intérêt à part peut-être le bourdonnement continue de Timcampy. Il continua sa recherche peu fructueuse, il faut le préciser, dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement. En passant par la chambre, les WC ... Et même sous le tapis du salon.  
Soudainement, il entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la cuisine. Le genre de bruit qui vous fait froid dans le dos ... Celui d'un pot de yaourt qui tombe sur le carrelage. Alors ni une, ni deux, notre petit lapin courra dans la cuisine pour savoir qui était à l'origine de ce son si sinistre ...  
C'est alors qu'il le vit. Allen. Il était assis sur l'un des tabourets qui bordaient la table blanche au milieu de la cuisine, redorée avec des placards bleu terrestre. Le plus étrange était ceci : Des dizaines de pots de taille-fine aux pruneaux agrémentaient le sol. 10 ... 20 ... 30 ... Il s'arrêta de compter après les 37 taille-fine. Allen ne l'ayant pas remarqué, commençait à manger le 38ème. Enfin, d'après ses estimations. Le rouquin s'approcha à pas de loup du blandin et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

« Allen ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien je mange des yaourts !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est tellement bon ! Et puis ... Ca fais maigrir.

- Tu veux ... Maigrir ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que avoir un poids parfait est signe de bonne santé ! »

Alors que le maudit entamait un énième yaourt, Lavi s'empara de sa petite cuillère et enfourna celle-ci dans sa bouche, pour la ressortir par la suite, vide.

« C'est pas mauvais. »

L'exorciste avait détourné le regard vers le plan de travail à sa droite, ignorant totalement son interlocuteur, le rouge aux joues. Le lapin hystérique délaissa la cuillère en bois pour soulever le blandin au-dessus de son siège, de sorte à ce que leurs fronts soient joints. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de dire, avec son air habituel :

« Mais mon petit Allen, tu n'as pas besoin de maigrir ! Avec tout ce que tu manges à longueur de journée, tu devrais peser bien plus ~ »

Sans prévenir, il s'assit sur le siège qu'occupait auparavant Allen pour le déposer avec calme sur ses genoux.

« Et puis tu sais ... J'aime bien ton petit ventre bedonnant. _Dit-il en lui tapotant le ventre._

- Que ... Lavi tu n'es qu'un crétin ! »

L'exorciste laissa retomber son poing sur le haut du crâne de son aîné. Puis, le roux se leva, forçant le blandin à enrouler ses bras autour du cou du lapin. Il plaça sa main droite sous les genoux de son amant, tandis que la seconde pris place dans son dos. Avec douceur, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'albinos qui se laissa entraîner dans leur chambre partagée pour un sommeil bien mérité ...


	3. Régime

Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau. Dans l'appartement que partageaient Allen et Lavi, tout semblait se dérouler normalement. Allen s'activait dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner composé d'œufs, de cornichons, de tomate, d'oignons, de pain, de salade, de beurre de cacahuète, divers sandwichs, Timcampy ... Quoi comment ça ce n'est pas un petit déjeuner ? Pardon ? Pourquoi Tim est dans la liste du petit déjeuner ? Non mais je vous en pose des questions moi ? Lavi sortit de la chambre en titubant, de grandes poches sous les yeux, l'air fatigué et la mine blafarde. Il fit claquer la porte du salon contre le mur adjacent, avant de se diriger vers son colocataire et petit ami d'un pas décidé, visiblement en colère :

« Allen, ca ne peut plus continuer.  
- Quoi ? Il comprit alors de ce qu'il voulait parler. Non je t'en supplie ! Je ferais ce que tu veux, je rétrécirais les doses et ...  
- Tu ne le feras pas. »

Lavi se dirigea vers le frigo, avant de s'arrêter juste devant, et déclara d'un air grave :

« Je suis obligé, Allen.  
- S'il te plaît Lavi ! Ne le fais paaas ... Snniff. Tout, mais pas ça, s'il te pllaiiiis !  
- J'ai dit non, Allen.  
- Bouuuhhhh ... »

Le rouquin sortit alors de sa main gauche, laissé dans l'ombre l'arme suprême qui causait tout le malheur d'Allen. Sans prévenir, il accrocha le cadenas a la porte du frigo, empêchant ainsi de l'ouvrir. Puis, il sourit à Allen, hypocritement :

« Tu manges trop, je dois te mettre au régime.  
- Boooooouuuuuhhh ... »

Soudainement, une odeur nauséabonde parvint au nez de Lavi. Un mélange de ... non, je ne veux pas vous choquer. Le rouquin se retourna difficilement vers ce qu'était en train de préparer le jeune Walker, se pinçant le nez avec sa main libre.

« Heu ... Allen ? C'est quoi ça ?  
- Quoi ça ?  
- Bah, ça.  
- C'est le repas !  
- Et est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi Tim se retrouve entre les œufs et la viande ?  
- Je suppose qu'il avait faim ... »


End file.
